The Mirror
by TatOneVodkaBottle
Summary: Pewdiepie recently fell in love with Marzia. Cry is starting to feel like the third wheel. Until recently, Cry noticed his reflection are starting to look more sinister. His friends start dying one by one, can he go into his past and change everything before it's to late? No offense to any Bros, Marizpans, fans of Cry, CTK, or MinX, and no offense to them theirselves.


**My first Pewdiepie fanfic, if you are squimish and easily changed your view of something by reading, then please, dont read this, warning. contains gore, sorrow, and some scenes that may make you CRY. I have no intentions to offend any Bros out there or fans of Cry, Marzipans, fans of CinnamonToastKen, and MinX fans. I also do not intend to offend Pewdiepie, Cry, Marzia, CinnamonToastKen, and Minx either.**

Cry streamed out tears as his mask was in pieces with a remaining left half on his face, Pewdiepie on the floor, dead. He looked down at Pewdiepie's face as it is no longer noticable. Stephano, often jelly of Cry, patted Cry's back. Cry's worst fear came true, Pewdie had died from the one he was trying to protect everyone from. He failed in doing so. He sat there. Bawling into his hands and he took another deep wallowing breath. Pewdiepie was dead, he tried avoiding this while all the others died one by one. He felt to be blamed, him. He took his hands away from his face, his hands bleeding and scarred and wet. He close his eyes, leaning forward to give Pewdiepie one final kiss. Sniffling, he got up after setting down a Forget-Me-Not from the pot next to him, next to Pewdie, and walk away.

3 days ago

Cry sighed.

He got out of the shower, towel wrapped around him, going to get a text from Pewdiepie. It been a while since Pewdiepie and him talked. Lately, Pewdiepie been hanging out with Marzia a lot more. He picked up the phone and opened the text.

Hey Cry, how's it doing?

He looked at the text, through his mask deciding how to answer back.

Oh fine, how about you Bro?

Cry was nervous, does Pewdie even have feelings for him anymore? Everytime he thinks of this, his body shivers and he will often find himself sad. Cry looked into the mirror which was fogged up noticing some shadowy figure behind it that looked like him, but much darker than it should. Curious, he wiped the moisture off only to find his reflection. His phone played DJ Fortified Pewdiepie song.

Same here bro. Hey, Marzia and me are thinking of having you over tomorrow, want to come bro?

Cry thought about the text. How would Marzia react if she found out about Pewdiepie's past relationship with him. He thought for a while until deciding.

Yeah, sounds cool man.

Cry walked to his bedroom which was just across the hall. Taking off his towel and quickly throwing some undies and jeans on. He looked at himself in the mirror, combing his hair down. he noticed his hair started parting down the middle. He went to comb that area only to find hair, not being parted. He played around with his hair more as it still appears to be parted in the middle. Frustrated, he left his hair as it is. Cry picked a deep red hoodie off the bed and put it on. Taking one more glance at the mirror he noticed his hair wasn't parted any more. Confused, he exited the room taking a watch with him and a Cry doll he got from Pewdiepie as a gift.

The masked man went to get some breakfast, grabbing milk out of the fridge and cereal from the counter. He looked at the bowl as it started to fill with cereal and milk. Satisfied with the amount, he grabbed his spoon and ate. He picked up his spoon from the white pool of milk with floating pieces of cereal and noticed himself in the spoon. Instead of having a red hoodie, the reflection had a white hoodie, stained with a red substance. Repulsed, he dropped the spoon, spilling milk and cereal onto the counter.

"What the?" Cry yelled. He started to wonder. He noticed something wasn't right. "T-That isn't my reflection!" he yelled to no one. He shook off the event and started to think rationally. "It was nothing probably. Maybe it was just my imagination."

He picked up the spoon and a Cry looked at him back with a red hoodie, and no red stains. "Ha, I was right." He laughed shakily. Cautiously, he went back to eating his cereal.

Later that day

Cry walked in the grocery market going to pick up milk that he forgot about and left outside the fridge. Pushing a cart full of extra food and items he decided to pick up on the way. He thought about Marzia and Pewdiepie being together, and shook his head real quick trying to forget it as quickly. He rolled the aisle casually trying to avoid the thought of Pewdiepie and Marzia together. He found the milk storage, stopping the cart, he reached for the metal handle and opened the fridge door. He grabbed a milk carton out and set it down into his cart. He closed the door noticing his reflection again, this time crystal clear, a man just like himself with a bloody mask that had one eye bigger than the other, a wide grin and one under the mask with rows of jagged sharp pointed teeth, a bloody knife in the other hand, and the same white blood stained clothes from before. He shut the door fast and hurried away laughing to himself.

"It can't be, can it?" He said trying to shake off the image he just saw. He began to sweat as he hurried down the aisle in a worried pace.

Knowing something is up, he instantly rushed to the check out line and hurried home. He avoided every reflective thing while plopping down on the couch. he tried to think what was going on. Worried he text Pewds.

Dude, something is wrong with my reflection. I don't see myself in it.

He waited for Pewdie to answer back.

Cry? What do you mean you can't see yourself?

Cry let out a frustrated sigh.

No I mean I can see myself, just it isn't me in the reflection.

He heard footsteps down the hall. He nearly jumped in surprise as he heard a plate break on the floor. "Who's there?!" Cry yelled. He grabbed a cushion and cautiously made it into the kitchen. There he found the plate pieces spelling out Hello Cryaotic. He shivered. "Look this isn't funny! I got a cushion and I'm not afraid to sick you with it!" He turned around and saw the reflected version of him. He jumped and screamed.

"Hello Cryaotic. Shhhh." The mirror version of Cry placed a finger on Cry's lips. "I'm you. I know how you feel about Marzia. I know you want Pewds back. Be a good boy while I go fix your life." With those words, a portal opened and the mirror Cry pushed Cryaotic in. The vortex shut, trapping Cry into a realm that seems to look upon different places of the world. He saw an opening of light. It was his bathroom. Panicked, he rushed for it, only to find he cannot penetrate the invisible barrier before him.

"Wait. I'm in my bathroom mirror!" Cry screamed. His screams echoed off into the darkness, fading away slowly. He saw from his metal fork left in the living room, his cell phone going off with a message from Pewdiepie.

Ok? So where are you now?


End file.
